


I Feel You

by Emi_coyote



Category: Depeche Mode
Genre: Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 00:58:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16566539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emi_coyote/pseuds/Emi_coyote
Summary: Dave can't stop thinking about Alan after seeing him again for a gig. (Set during their gig at the Royal Albert Hall in 2010)





	1. Chapter 1

_It was warm, and it was late, the perfect May night in Spain. A breeze blew in through the window and stirred the body stretched out on the bed. Dave cracked his eyes open a little and glanced around, the breeze sending a shiver through him while he examined the moonlit room. Dave could instantly tell it wasn’t his room, it was far too neat, there were no candles, and…..Dave looked to the side table and blinked, feeling frustrated when he saw a picture frame laying face down. He craned his neck some to try and get a better look round but was stopped by his arms being held in place._

_“What the…?” Dave looked back to his wrists and realised why he couldn't move far. He’d been restrained somehow, and…...when? “Must have blacked out again….need to get out of here….” He sat up as best he could and pulled a little at the restraints, growling when the leather cuffs kept him from moving too far. He pulled again at one of the cuffs and let out a whimper, his heart starting to race. Dave shivered again from the breeze and looked down, no wonder he was chilly. Someone had pulled his shirt off before restraining him. How in hell did…..whoever it was…..manage all this without waking him up even? Dave pulled at the restraints again and grit his teeth, squirming in frustration. “Bloody bastard…..I bet this was Martin.…..” Dave squirmed again and whimpered, immediately stopping when he heard movement coming from the shadows._

_“Guess again, Pussycat..” Alans voice voice came out cool and dangerous as he stepped out of the corner and stood at the end of the bed. Dave paused when he saw Alan’s smirk and predatory glare, pulling at the restraints some more. Alan raised an eyebrow at him and his smirk grew, “You should be more careful, Pussycat. Anyone could have just come and snatched you up in your state.”_

_“Let me go, Wilder. This ain’t very fuckin’ funny.” Dave growled and pulled harder, shifting so he could try to kick Alan but he was too far away still. Alan pinned Daves legs down and snarled, staring right through him it seemed. Dave squirmed some more and pulled at his restraints, hoping that his writhing would loosen Alans grip on his legs. Alan sneered and let go, standing straight again and crossing his arms. Dave stopped moving when he saw that Alan was staring at him like he was something nasty Al had just stepped in. “Don’t look at me like that, you bastard.”_

_“I’ll look at you however I want, Pussycat.” Alan replied coolly, taking a step closer and crawling onto the bed to hover over Dave and stare him down. “I don’t see why you’re resisting. Struggle all you want but I know you’re getting off on this, aren’t you?” Alan flashed Dave a twisted smirk but recoiled when Dave spat in his face. Alan reared back and slapped Dave hard. “You little rat! Maybe I should just leave you here to squirm instead, huh?” Alan growled and got up quickly, pausing before he went to the door. Dave stared at him with gritted teeth, still struggling a little as Alan watched him._

_Alan looked away and pulled a clean shirt from the dresser, pulling his off and using it to wipe the slight sweat from his neck and chest. Alan kept his eyes locked on Dave as he kept squirming on the bed, shivering when Alan came over and shoved the shirt to sit round Dave's neck. Dave whined when his nose was suddenly filled with Alans scent and he tilted his head back against the wall._

_“Ya like that, Pussycat?” Alan grabbed a handful of Dave's hair and pulled, making him cry out and squirm again. “Why don’t you sit here for a while and…..think about that, hmm? I’ll be back when I’m ready,” Alan let go of Daves hair and smirked when Dave looked at him again, pulling at the restraints as Alan stood. Alan was halfway to the door when he turned and came back to the bed, pushing his hair from his eyes and leaning over to rub their noses together. “Almost forgot something….”_

_“Wh--Mmph!” Dave was cut off when Alan grabbed a handful of his hair and crashed their lips together hard, growling when their teeth clashed. Dave moaned into the kiss and pulled harder at his restraints, whining as Alan pulled away and bit his bottom lip. “Al….”_

_“Get it right, Pussycat. I’ll be back for you when I’m ready, understood?” Alan bit Daves lip again for good measure and stood up, scowling when all he received from Dave was a nod. “Say it right.”_

_“Yes, Boss….” Dave replied and snarled at Alan before looking away, only looking back when the door was closed. Dave sighed and tilted his head back again, inhaling deeply and letting his mind empty of everything except thoughts of Alan._

_********_

_Dave whined again as he shifted on the bed, face buried in the pillows and squirming. He couldn’t tell if it was from being surrounded by Alans scent or from his last fix being almost eight hours ago or both. But where the hell was Al? He’d come back, right? Dave let out a frustrated cry and twisted again, trying to free himself. He swore loudly and kept squirming until he felt another person's body heat radiating against him._

_“Please…..” Dave whined and opened his eyes, snarling at Alan when he saw the smug smirk on his face. “Let me go, asshole.”_

_“Why would I do that? You act like I just want to torture my little Pussycat,” Alans smirk got wider as he tangled his fingers into Dave's hair and pulled hard, making him cry out. Alan leaned forward and bit down hard on his neck, scooting closer and letting out a satisfied growl when he felt Dave was hard and wanting. “I knew it. Dirty little Pussycat you are.”_

_Dave stopped squirming when he saw Al’s grin, feeling a little shaken by the sight and gritting his teeth when he was called ‘Pussycat’. Alan straddled Dave's hips again and rubbed their noses together slowly, in time to his own rocking hips. Dave mewled from the friction and leaned his head forward for a kiss, instead Alan pulled back and bit down on his lip again. “Al, this really ain't funny. I need--”_

_“Wot you need? More o’ this ‘ere?” Alan snapped and held up a little baggie of powder, scowling when Dave tried to lunge for it. “You're gonna kill herself with this rubbish, Pussycat. I can give ya a better fix…” Alan purred and gave him a quick, hard kiss before pulling a scarf from his pocket and tying it round Dave's eyes._

_“Oi! Take it off, Wilder. Right fucking now!” Dave snarled and tried to lunge at him again, whining and squirming when the cuffs stopped him. The only response from Alan was a dark chuckle and a rough nip by Dave's ear as he whispered something or other, Dave didn't entirely catch it. “You wot?”_

_“I said….I love feeling you writhe under me.” Alan purred again and dragged his nails down Dave's chest, earning a soft moan from him. “Fight it all you want, but you know you can't resist being a good kitty for your Boss. Can you?” Dave grit his teeth and and glared through the blindfold, gasping when Alan scratched his chest again. “Can you, Pussycat?” Alan smirked and rubbed the tip of his nose against the bites on Dave's neck, looking up when he saw a head shake. “Out loud, kitty.”_

_“Boss, please….want to feel you…” Dave whispered and tilted his head back, whimpering a little when he felt Alan get up. Dave was about to protest when he was suddenly pulled down to lay on his back, gasping when he heard jingling and then a weight on his chest. “Plea--mmph!” Dave was stopped when Alan pulled his head back hard by the hair and pushed his cock into Dave's mouth, making him choke a little._

_“Suck it like a good kitty.” Alan growled and held Dave's head still, thrusting into Dave's mouth and tilting his head back when he felt Dave's teeth graze his length. “Mmm, there's my Pussycat….”_

_Dave moaned around Alan and squirmed a little more, bucking his hips up to try and get SOME kind of friction against his aching hardness. Dave whimpered again and tilted his head forward, whining when Alan pulled his head back again and looked down at him with disgust._

_“Look a’ you…..such an eager Pussycat for me. Expect you'll want me to touch you, eh?” Alan scooted down and hovered over Dave, getting a better grip on his sweaty hair and forcing his head back further. Dave moaned softly in response as Alan leaned forward again and started licking the sweat from his neck with a growl. “This is mine, Pussycat….”_

*****

Dave sat up quickly in bed and looked around, panting hard and hanging his head. No….he wasn't in Madrid, his arms weren't cuffed and--where was he anyway? Dave took his phone from the nightstand and pressed the button on it, seeing a reminder at the top.

“2010 Feb. 17 London, England  
RAH Gig SC. Don't be late!”

“Oh yeah….” Dave sighed again and rubbed his face, looking out at the dark room through his hands. He was in London, it was 2010, and they had a gig for charity coming up. So why did-- "Oh that motherfucker….” Dave growled and picked the phone up, tapping on the keys until it unlocked and he found the phone function. He sat back against the headboard and covered himself with the blanket again, hoping he could ignore having woke up rock hard while he waited for Alan to pick up. “Probably w--”

“This better be good, tosser. You ‘ave any idear o’ wha’ time it is?” Alan's voice came out groggy and hoarse with sleep, making Dave smile a little. “Oi. Wanker. Say somefin’ or hang the fuck up, s'three in th’ bloody mornin’.”

“Al. I need to see you.” Dave said quickly and waited for a response, taking the phone from his ear when Alan didn't say anything. “Alan?”

“Wot you want, Dave?” Alan sighed and Dave had to grit his teeth before replying.

“I want you,” Dave blurted out and leaned back against the headboard again. He could hear shuffling around on the other end but it wasn't raising his hopes. “Please say something…”

“Wot you wan’ me to say, Dave?” Alan yawned loudly into the phone while he waited for a response.

“I…..don't know. I just….thought I'd tell you because....God, I don't know. I need……” Dave sighed and shook his head, rubbing his eyes before his hand went under the blankets. He could hear Alan talking to himself sleepily in the background, sighing a little while his mind wandered.

“Dave? Dave…..” Alan tried to get Dave's attention on the phone, “Could swear you w--Hang on….” Alan paused and then let out a dark chuckle, “You touchin’ yourself, Pussycat?”

“Oohh yes, Boss…” Dave moaned softly and tilted his head back. “I need you now….please…..”

“Wot you need, Pussycat? You want me to touch you? Tie you down and tease you until you're begging?” Alan smirked and cleared his throat, “I want you to say it. Tell me what you want,”

“Want you to fuck me…...please, Boss. Give it to me….” Dave arched his hips up and squeezed himself, thankful he had at least a little privacy. Alan growled into the phone while Dave masturbated, listening to him for a little longer before hanging up.

Dave was panting hard when he was finished and swallowed hard, looking down and blinking. “Alan? Al?” he pulled the phone from his ear and saw that Al had hung up at some point. “God….what the hell came over me?” He shook his head and plugged the phone back in before getting up slowly to clean up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave just can't relax before going onstage, Alan gives him a quick hand.

I Feel You  
By Emi-coyote

Part Two

TW: Dubious consent, mentions of drug addiction

Dave sighed and put his feet up over the chair arm next to him, stretching out in the seats while the other musicians and crew made sure things worked. Andy and Martin were sitting by the stage and talking quietly until they had to do their own checks. Alan appeared suddenly towering over him with a smirk, making him yelp and almost fall out of the chairs.

“You arse, wot the hell’d you do that for?” Dave sat up quickly and almost smacked Alan until his wrist was grabbed. “Let go, Al. It ain't funny,”

“Neither was that little stunt you pulled last night, Pussycat.” Alan let go of Dave's wrist and raised an eyebrow, still smirking and standing up. “Come on, we're goin’ for a walk,” 

“Are you mad? They could need eith--”

“As much rubbish as they're going through up there, it'll be another hour at least. Now come, kitty.” Alan replied then started walking. Dave stared in confusion then got up, hurrying after Alan and glaring at the back of his head while they walked. “Don't look at me like that. I know you love being called that,”

“Oh fuck off. Where are we--what the bloody hell are you doin’?!” Dave stopped when he saw Alan jiggling locks on random doors, about to throw him off of the door until it opened into a broom closet.

“This'll do. Come.” Alan looked back at Dave and curled a finger for Dave to follow. When Dave stood in place, Alan grabbed his arm and yanked him into the closet. Once the door closed, Alan shoved Dave against it and pinned him by the wrists. Dave squirmed a little and grunted in protest until Alan kissed him suddenly, both of them letting out soft moans. Dave pulled back after a minute and stared at Alan in shock.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Dave snarled and tried to move his hand to slap Alan, growling when he felt the grip tighten. “I wasn't completely awake when I called, Al. It happens,”

“No. You don't just call up yer mate at three in the mornin’ and beg to be fucked while you have a wank. Nice to see you're still mine after all these years, Pussycat…” Alan purred and tilted his head down to lick away a bead of sweat on Dave's neck.

“Mmm. Ain't yours anymore, ya bastard.” Dave tilted his head back and swallowed, shaking a little when he felt one of Alan's hands creep up the back of his neck and into his hair. “It won't work, Al.”

“It already has, Pussycat. Don't play dumb with me,” Alan looked up again and gave Dave's hair a gentle pull. “You haven't changed that much in fifteen years, I'm afraid. I know…” Alan purred in Dave's ear and pushed a leg between his, smirking when he felt another shiver go through Dave's body. 

“It hasn't, I dont even--oooohhhh,” Dave covered his mouth to stifle the rest of his moan and closed his eyes when Alan gave his hair a gentle tug. Alan smirked and pulled Dave onto another kiss, biting down on his bottom lip and growling when Dave started to grind his hips. 

They pulled apart quickly when they heard voices outside, sounding like Andy and one of the roadies. “......Maybe they went outside to catch up. Either way, we need to make sure that piano is hooked up right,” Alan scowled when the voices faded and pulled Dave away from the door by his lapels, their foreheads pressed together and panting.

“I'm not done with you yet, Pussycat.” Alan smirked when Dave let out a little huff before they parted. “We'll finish this later,” He winked and gave Dave a quick kiss before cracking the door open and slipping out. Dave leaned back against one of the shelves and adjusted his glasses a little, staring at the door and shaking his head.

“Wow…” Dave stood straight and smoothed his hair out again before looking up, hearing the piano drifting through the hall loud and clear. Dave smiled from the sound and opened the door slightly, hurrying out of the supply closet and coming back to sit and watch quietly.

**********

Dave paced around the room quietly, wringing his hands and talking to himself. He just couldn't relax like usual before a show, mind going a mile a minute whenever he tried to clear his head. Why was he so damn jittery? Being alone usually helped him get prepared, so why the hell wasn't it working now? Dave sighed and flopped on the sofa, grabbing his phone and seeing a text from Al.

‘Break a leg, mate!’

Dave sighed and opened his phone quickly, sending Alan a quick response asking him to come in and help him relax. He sat back and watched for a reply, not surprised when there was no response. “No doubt they've told him to leave me alone…” before Dave could think on it more, there was a knock on the door, distracting him. “Fuck off!”

“I thought you wanted me to talk you down?” Alan's voice come clear through the door and Dave instantly jumped up, opening it and pulling Alan inside by his shirt. “a little excited, are we?” He smirked when Dave let go and took a step back.

“It's not like that, I don't-- Look mate, I'm married. Happily! I just need to relax, that's all. I don't want anything else,” Dave rambled and leaned against the bench, looking off to the side to avoid Alan staring at him. Dave didn't see Alan stroll over slowly until he was right up next to him, brushing his nose against Dave's neck. Dave shivered a little and tilted head to the side, not seeing Alan's hands moving quickly or noticing the jingle of his belt coming unbuckled. 

“What do you call this then, Pussycat?” Alan growled and shoved his hand into Dave's trousers suddenly, giving his cock a good squeeze and making Dave tilt his head back with a moan. “Don't think I didnt notice. You've been hard for me since I showed up,” Alan growled in Dave's ear and squeezed again, stroking slowly and holding Dave's head by the hair to pull him into a hard kiss.

Dave shuddered against Alan and kissed back eagerly, thrusting into Alans hand and whining when Alan pushed him further against the bench. They pulled apart and stared at each other for a moment, foreheads pressed together before Alan spoke. 

“How long ‘ave we got?” Alan looked down and started kissing Dave's neck, moving the hand still in Dave's trousers slowly. Dave closed his eyes and tilted his head back, moaning softly and moving his hips, not hearing Alan's question until he asked a third time. “Answer me, Pussycat. How much time?” Alan growled, giving him another squeeze. Dave blinked and looked at the clock, whining a little when he saw the time.

“Half an hour….” Dave managed to pant out before moaning again. “Al….”

“I can work with that. Stand still, kitty.” Alan purred and gave Dave a quick peck on the lips before removing his hand and slowly going to his knees. Dave looked down when he heard Alan grumble something about not getting back up and snorted, swallowing hard when Alan unbuttoned his trousers and managed to free his straining cock from its confines. Dave hissed a little when Alan ghosted his fingers over his balls and the length, stroking slowly and placing butterfly kisses here and there.

“For fuck sake Al, dont fucking tease me! I've been aching f--ah fuck!” Dave cried out and grabbed the edge of the bench when he felt Alan take him into his mouth, pushing his hips forward. Alan smirked around Dave's cock and lifted a hand up to squeeze his balls, taking in a little more each time he went down until the tip of his nose brushed against the slight stubble just above. Alan glanced up when he pulled back and leaned forward to lick away a trail of sweat from the skin, making Dave shudder and reach down to grab his hair.

“Still shaving, eh? Here I thought that was a one off thing…” Alan smirked and ran his tongue over the stubble again before tilting his head down and taking Dave into his mouth once more, flinching a little when Dave began to squirm and thrust his hips. Alan glared up and pressed Dave's hips against the bench, moaning around Dave's cock and taking in a little more until he felt fingers in his hair. Alan pulled back quickly despite a whine from Dave and stood quickly, turning Dave around and shoved him forward.

“Fuck the time, I need you now.” Alan growled and bent Dave over the bench, unbuckling his trousers with a relieved sigh and pulling Dave up to stand straight. Alan purred and kissed Dave's neck, grinding his hips against Dave's ass and pushing two fingers into Dave's mouth. “This will have to do, hope you don't mind.” Alan muttered against Dave's neck and groaned when he felt a needy whine around his fingers.

Alan pulled his fingers out of Dave's mouth after another minute and lowered his hand, teasing Dave's entrance before sliding a finger in. Dave leaned forward a little and moaned loudly, looking back at Alan and shivering when he saw the look of pure focus on his face. 

“Get on with it, Wilder. I'm not getting any yo--Oooh!” Dave cried out and leaned further against the bench when Alan shoved in a second finger and reached up to grab Dave's hair. Alan forced Dave's head up so he could stare in the mirror and watch the two of them.

“Keep watching, Pussycat. I know you love to see yourself perform….” Alan growled and pulled out his fingers quickly, spitting into his palm and coating his cock before pushing against Dave's hole. Dave tilted his head back slightly and they both groaned loudly when Alan finally pushed in. “Mmmmm, forgot how good you feel…” Alan slid his fingers into Dave's hair and stared down their reflections in the mirror while he waited for Dave to stop shaking. 

Dave shuddered a little and started to wiggle his hips, whining when Alan took a step back but using the space to push back onto his cock. Alan groaned when Dave pushed back and stayed still while Dave moved his hips. Dave dropped his head some but kept his gaze on the mirror, groaning as Alan squeezed his hip.

“There's a good Pussycat, fuck me like you want it.” Alan snarled at Dave's reflection and met Dave's hips with his own hard thrusts. Within minutes, Dave was shaking and shoving his hips back as Alan was fucking him into the bench, spurred on by Dave's moans and cries for more. Dave reached down to stroke himself eagerly while his other hand grabbed the edge of the bench hard, shuddering when he heard Alan's groans go up slightly in pitch. “So close….”

“Oi! Shows about to start! You better get out there!” a voice called from the other side of the door, being met by Dave letting out another loud moan. Alan gripped his hair tighter and moved his hips faster, his thrusts losing their rhythm until he pulled Dave close and shuddered. Dave cried out and gave himself a few quick strokes before he came all over the bottom of the bench, crying out when Alan dug his nails into his skin and came deep inside of him with one last thrust and growling something in his ear.

“Eh?” Dave was still panting hard and tilted his head to pull Alan into a lazy kiss, almost collapsing against the bench and whining when he felt Alan pull out after a moment.

“I said you're mine, Pussycat. Don't forget it this time,” Alan purred and bit Daves ear, reaching down for Daves trousers and pulling them back up. “There we are...now go knock their socks off,” Alan winked and Dave nodded slowly, moving towards the door and brushing past the confused roadie on the other side. Alan smiled and shook his head before righting his own clothes and slipping out of the room to finish getting ready.


End file.
